Hell Concealed in Heaven
by lostinthisrandomness
Summary: A Head Gamemaker tells his story of the arena's he created. With a major twist in the Annual Hunger Games, he copes with the change and made the best arena he could ever think of.


Author's Note:

During my stay at a beach resort for the past few days, it really looked like a perfect place to conduct the Hunger Games. So, I drank some creative juice and voila! Here's my depiction of the place made into the arena. So, always remember that feedback is appreciated and it helps me get into my writing mood. By the way, if you haven't noticed, this is my first fanfiction ever.

Disclaimer:

I certainly do not have any ownership of The Hunger Games. No copyright infringement intended. The idea of this place was from a resort called Anvaya Cove in Morong, Bataan, Philippines.

Foggy, dark, and cold—that's how it was when the sun wasn't up. Sunny, cheerful, peaceful, and relaxing—that's how the place looked like when the sun was up. The place had a large number of mango and coconut trees—it also had other trees too, it had various wildlife—cats, dogs, geese, crows, ducks, Mayas, monkeys, fish, crabs, and almost every animal you'd expect to see in a forest and a beach. The place was part of a forest, nearby a foot of a mountain and a beach. Cliffs, landforms, lagoons, lakes, and rivers were carefully placed to be an advantage or if you're unfortunate, a disadvantage. The place had almost anything nature had to offer, even the extremes. Not only did have natural wonders, it also had man-made marvels. It had a nature camp with treetop exploration platforms, zip lining courses, and a survival camp. It had large interconnected swimming pools and about three areas have a Jacuzzi. There was a small kiddie pool with a slide and colorful balls. There were wonderful casitas, houses which had a number of doors per house with numbers. Each room had two beds, a bathroom, a mini refrigerator, and anything you could find in a hotel room. It also had seaside villas, which were built near the beach's cove. There were two bridges; one was to connect the grassy area around the wine room to the area where the casitas were, it was over the lagoon. The other one was connected to the welcome hall to a building which had two floors. On the first floor, you'd find a game lounge and a library lounge. On the second floor, there's a function hall and there were coffee tables overlooking the pool. If you were daring, you'd go up to the sightseeing tower, which was beside the swimming pool, about twenty-five feet of the ground. It also had a restaurant with outside dining and inside dining. Last but not the least would be the spa. The spa is concealed by plants, overlooking the pool. It was a relaxing place.

In a few days this captivating, peaceful, and relaxing place, would turn into an ugly, bloody, and stressful battlefield. The overwhelming total of eight tributes per district would be reaped and would cause a shocking total of ninety-six tributes. You might be asking why I used the design of a peaceful place for such an unruly event. My answer is that I actually found peace in the place. You see, I based the design of the arena from a beach resort that I went to years back. I've always had a vivid memory of the place, because it was a place that I would truly never forget. At least when the tributes die, they would've have died in what looked like paradise.

It doesn't just cut there. It couldn't just be a peaceful paradise; it had to be fit for a worthy battlefield. The welcome hall would be the starting point. They would be packed in such a hot and small place. After the gong is sounded, they may find weapons in the welcome hall and kill other tributes, resulting in a bloodbath, not find the weapons concealed in the welcome hall and fight other tributes using hand-to-hand combat, or the one I think that would be most useful, run. They could run to the mountains, hills, the forest, the casitas, the beach, the pool, or wherever. The restaurant is the Cornucopia for food, the spa for medicine, and weapons would be scattered all over the place. The lagoon had certain areas where the water is poisoned. With the abundance of fauna in the arena, I decided that some of the animals would be very dangerous and inedible mutations. Not just muttations just yet. Some of the dogs and cats would have razor sharp claws, poison saliva, and thorny fur. There would be poisonous fish, man-eating birds and monkeys and many more. Of course, there would be the usual tracker jacker attack. Remember that there also animals that are available for hunting and eating, but it would be quite difficult to tell the difference between both real and mutated animals. First, the mutated animal looks like the real animal, but once it senses that the tribute is looking at it, it transforms into its monster form. Parts of the swimming pool have a chemical, once it comes in contact with the skin, it will make you itch uncontrollably, and it won't stop until you finally skin yourself to death. Some casita doors contain some wild animals or monstrous plants. Going to the flora, it's very limited. It has a large population of mango and coconut trees, but there are other trees as well. Here's the catch: some fruits are poisoned and some are not. Those are just some of the endless traps that are all over the place.

Another twist is that after a tribute dies, there is a ten-minute no killing period. This takes effect after the bloodbath. This time could be used for a short nap, gathering supplies, moving to another place, or stalking another competitior. The start of ten-minute no killing period would be signified by the gong and be ended by two gongs. For my fellow Gamemakers and I that would be the time where we would be adding five advantages or disadvantages, or sometimes both.

Night and day, would sometimes change. It could go one second per day, one minute per day, one hour per day, thirty hours of day or maybe in one period of twenty-four hours no day at all. It would an unpredictable day or night.

It would be a hell concealed by a heaven. The arena is set. May the odds ever be in your favor, and let the Annual Hunger Games begin!


End file.
